


Sinking

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives into the darkness and it's so freeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "float". I couldn't come up with anything for Dark Side Of the Moon.

When he finally gives in he feels as light as a feather.

Free.

In his mind, he opens his eyes to an inky darkness that wraps around him. It's warm and soft and welcoming. He feels like he's in a vast body of water, floating, buoyant. 

He feels safe.

Closing his eyes he stretches out his other senses, but there's no sound, no smell, no taste. And all he can feel is his own body slowly numbing.

But, numb is good. Numb means there's no pain. There was pain, but the memory of it dims with every moment that passes, grows distant and more like a story he once heard. It seems like decades ago that he trudged exhausted and heavy through his days, lost and confused. Every day he felt like he was losing more of himself and, when the darkness finally made itself known, it was too late for him to win.

Of course, he tried. He fought for control. He tried to tell someone, anyone, but the darkness muddled his thoughts, froze his tongue. He grew more and more lost, until finally he just...

Surrendered.

Everything is so much easier now. He doesn't understand why he even tried to fight. It seems unreal.

While he's alone here in the inky black, nothing hurts, nothing scares him. He can sink or float and no harm will come to him. His mind is at peace, growing blank, all thoughts dissipating into the darkness. He doesn't even remember his name, but that's not important. Nothing is anymore.

(He mostly manages to ignore that tiny part of him that screams that others are hurting because of him. That part of him that knows he's trapped in his own body as it does horrible things, that part that struggles and cries and begs. That part gets smaller and smaller with every passing moment. It's his true self and it's being subsumed by darkness. He can't bring himself to care.)

End


End file.
